


Vampire Variations

by fizumono



Category: Adam (2009), Basic Instinct (Movies), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: AU of AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizumono/pseuds/fizumono
Summary: A series of Hannigram AU x Vampire AU fics that are filled with Blood & Gore & Fluff.  Written for #ThePumpkinIsPeople event @hannibalcreative  :DI'm on Tumblr too :D @vulcanplomeeksoup Come chat with me about Hannibal !





	1. Variation I: BasicChickens

**Variation I: BasicChickens**

 

Everything began with a rumour about vampires. 

It was silly, really. A silly rumour that Adam Towers was stupid enough to believe in, but smart and stubborn enough to follow through. Reflecting upon it now brought an ambiguous half-smile to Adam Tower’s face

Then it turned out the existence of vampires was not as ridiculous as it seemed. Vampires had probably lived among humans since the beginning of time. They just had their own ways to blend in and live among humans without being discovered.

Adam remembered that day when he met one of them called Elias.

. . .

It was just plain luck that Adam managed to track down a vampire who was new in town. 

Peeling away layers and layers of leads, Adam stood before a run down apartment building at the remote end of the city under a red sky as dusk fell, looked up with awe and disgust.

Shouldn’t vampires be creatures of means, surrounded by expensive commodities, living in luxury? 

The hallway in the building was dark and the air smelled mouldy. There was only silence except for the random, eerie sounds of beating wings and muffled bird chirps that sounded faintly like chicken squawks. 

With the illumination from his phone and the address written on a napkin, Adam found the door he was looking for. 

Adam touched the door, but he didn’t knock, yet. His fingers traced a claw mark on the faded paint of the pale green door, a shiver went down his spine and he _knew_ : this was the vampire. 

He had obviously found the creature he was looking for. The journalist closed his eyes, he was scared, but he wouldn’t let himself give up that easy. 

With trembling hand he knocked, twice, and was answered almost immediately. 

“Gabriel! Lad mig være i fred– Hvem– Who–who are you?“ Adam was stunned when an equally stunned man answered to the door. 

Peering through the crack in the door with cartoonish wide eyes at Adam was a seemingly harmless man with a chaotic halo of curly ashen brown hair and gnarly moustache. His pale face looks startled, confused, and scared. His eyes kept darting around, judging Adam cautiously.

The middle-aged looking man had a harelip with a cleft palate. 

It was the first thing that Adam noticed. The next thing, inevitably, was the gleaming upper canine tooth showing through. The tooth was sharp like the fangs of predator, and it was obviously not fake.

Adam felt a cold shiver went down his spine, again, the urge to turn away overwhelmed him. 

It felt like a prey-predator kind of scenario. 

_Primal Fear_. Adam always trusted his instincts, and his gut feelings were always right. 

_Bingo_. This strange man was no human.

Realising Adam was staring, the man hurriedly tried to shut the door, but when Adam yelled “Wait, No!”, his entire frame froze and his hand stopped mid-air.

“What–What do you want?” The man asked with the most unfriendly and threatening manner he could manage.

“My name is Adam Towers,” Adam replied with a chuckle. “and I am a journalist.”

Sometimes the young man wondered if he enjoyed the thrill of treading on dangerous grounds way too much.

With a beam of victorious smile on his face like he had won a lottery, Adam explained to the scared vampire who he was and why he was there. He lied to him that he was researching for a paper he was writing. 

When Adam suggested an interview, he almost laughed himself. It sounded so silly. He was going to have an _interview with the vampire_.

”I would like to tell you the story of my life, then. I would like to do that very much." The creature agreed to his request, before he could stop himself.

Then he grimaced to himself in obvious distress. It felt like as if he was physically unable to refuse this Adam anything, which is very strange because it only happened between bonded vampires and their compatible humans…

A spark of hope rose in his chest, together with a familiar, uncomfortable stir from deep within him, but he tried his best to keep calm and composed in the face of the human.

As he invited the human in, the vampire told Adam that his name was ‘Elias’. He assured Adam that he was a ‘vegetarian’, so to speak, meaning even though the vampire did have a need to drink blood, he chose to drink only animals’ blood.

Adam, on the other hand, was genuinely surprised, not because he was standing in front of a supernatural existence, but because of the fact that the vampire trusted him almost too easily. 

Perhaps he sounded really sincere.

Despite the scary rumours about vampires, despite Elias being a potentially dangerous creature, Adam’s heart was beating impossibly fast not because he was afraid, but because he was excited.

Not only did Elias let Adam in, he also made him tea, and he awkwardly severed it with a plate of cheese. 

“My brothers are very skilled cheese makers.” He said giddily. “–Even though they can’t eat them.”

Adam noticed Elias’s shifting eyes kept lingering on his own face a moment too long. The journalist tried hard to suppress a knowing grin. 

The beautiful man knew well about his effect on men and women alike, and he used it all the way all the times, for convenience. He had always been charismatic that way, but he’d never expect his charm to work on an actual vampire. 

Fascinating.

With the illumination of passing beams of traffic, Elias began telling Adam the story of his life. 

It turned out Elias was a very talkative vampire, probably too talkative for his kind, although Adam had no frame of reference for that. His pattern of speech was almost chaotic when he began babbling away with a series of grunts and groans. 

It turned out that Elias was a vampire from Denmark. The hundred year old creature had a tragic life story. He was an unfortunate, helpless man turned to a vampire by his adventurous scientist father who experimented on his sons with vampire blood. 

Even worse, Elias was a clumsy vampire, and he had never been a good hunter. He felt so guilty and distressed after taking human lives that after every murder he committed, he once chose to himself in a cage for the safety of himself and others. Killing troubled him so much that in the end, he just gave up and resorted to drinking only animals’ blood. 

Upon request, Elias explained to Adam the very strict laws in the vampire society that every vampire had to follow, laws that set up to protect vampires from being discovered by humans.

Since too many deaths would raise suspicions, it was more common and fashionable for vampires to acquire human companions now in order to harvest blood for sustenance rather then hunting randomly in the streets. 

“Oh. Where’s your human companion now?” Adam asked with high pitch, curious voice. 

“You interrupted me. I'd like you not to do that again.” Elias pointed out. 

The human gave the vampire his most innocent apologetic smile, and a blush creeped up the vampire’s neck and over his cheeks almost immediately.

Interesting. So vampires could blush, perhaps he had just fed or something.

Then Elias looked away as if he was confessing to something shameful. “I–I don't have one…ever.”

Even though Elias claimed he was a popular vampire (unlike his brothers), Adam could already guess that Elias was and always had been an eccentric and lonely vampire. He was never wanted by anyone, or anything, before.

For some reason, listening to Elias’ deep voice gave Adam a strange warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. 

He studied Elias, and the defined features of his face. The vampire was hardly the most handsome creature in existence, but he had the most beautiful soul that the investigative journalist had ever encountered throughout his career. 

An innocent soul trapped in the body of a monster. 

What a shame.

It was almost dawn when Elias finally ended the tale of his sad existence with tear-soaked, gleaming eyes. 

Adam couldn’t help but gave the poor vampire a comforting hug. 

That was when things got wrong. Terribly wrong.

Elias, leaning into the hug from the smaller human like a touch-deprived giant child, accidentally buried his nose into the crook of Adam’s neck. 

Scenting the blood rushing in the pulsating artery just beneath the skin, temptation of taking a bite was just too strong to resist. 

So Elias bit down, hard, out of instinct.

Adam felt not only a sudden searing pain, but also the weird sensation of sticky, warm blood trickling down his neck…plus he felt an awkward erection pressing against his body.

“What the bloody hell was that?” The human pushed the vampire away in reflex with all of his strength. 

He brought his hand up to the wound on his neck and pressed into it with his palm. Blood seeped through the spaces between his fingers, and Adam panicked.

Elias misunderstood the flash of fear in Adam’s eyes as disgust, and he was visibly hurt by the rejection.

“I’m sorry, Adam! Are you alright?” Adam heard Elias apologising in an urgent voice over and over again. With the escape of a helpless sob, tears slid down the vampire’s pale face. “I didn’t mean to…but–but I just can’t help it. I’m so, so sorry, Adam!”

Before Adam managed to reply “It’s alright, I’m alright”, the vampire had already jumped out of the window, vanishing into the night without a trace. 

. . . 

It’s been almost three weeks since Elias’ disappearance.

Adam was left to track down the vampire in the hope that he could give Elias an apology. 

He didn’t mean to push Elias away.

On the contrary, Adam found himself drawn to Elias like an insect to a bug light. He could not forget the pale creature for a single minute after their meeting. 

He was intrigued by the vampire, almost obsessively. 

Listening to the recording of his interview on repeat, the sadness in the vampire’s voice was unmistakable. The poor thing just wished so bad to have someone who would let him feed on willingly, someone who would love him willingly, but he never had a chance to experience that intimacy.

Adam hated himself so much for pushing Elias away. 

Soft wind now brushed against the healing scar on Adam’s skin like a caress, sending a chill down his spine as he stood in a quiet, dark alley outside another bloody run down building on the other side of town. 

A complicated part of town where Elias was last spotted.

The young man tightened the green scarf around his neck. The scar of the bite wound from Elias on his neck was the only thing remaining that convinced Adam the whole ridiculous interview with the vampire thing was not a feverish dream or hallucination of his.

Adam really hoped Elias was here, he prayed to God that Elias was here. 

“Elias! Please, can we have a word?” Adam pleaded to the empty air around him. “Elias! I’m here, can you hear me?”

Perhaps it was because he was desperate, or because he was too drunk from all the cheap champagne served at the office’s Halloween Party, the human bit his lips, took a cutter blade out from his coat pocket, prepared himself for the pain, then determinedly slit the sharp blade into his arm, hard.

Blood oozed out from the deep, inch-long cut, bright red liquid dripped down from his arm, forming a tiny pool on the ground. 

The cut hurt, it hurt a lot, but Adam didn’t care. Most vampires had exceptionally keen sense of smell. So it’d be like waving a red flag in front of a bull, right? 

He hoped Elias could smell him, though he knew it was a highly unlikely chance. He wasn’t even sure if Elias was really nearby, but his fresh blood was the only lure he had to draw Elias in.

Just when the silence around Adam made him feel awkward and stupid, something powerful grabbed him by the neck from behind, and pushed him face first against the nearest brick wall with a force that almost knocked him out immediately. 

An animalistic feral growl resonated from behind, but it was obviously not from Elias. 

Adam whipped his neck around as best as he could. Before darkness claimed his consciousness, he caught a glimpse of some light blue fabric with colourful dogs printed on it, and a swing of something that looked an awful lot like a wooden rolling pin…

When his consciousness resurfaced, Adam woke with sore arms and a terrible throbbing in his head. 

Cautiously, he touched the cut on his forehead. Instead of an open wound caked with dried blood, a plaster had been messily stuck over it. He tried to move his arm, and found it had been tightly bandaged. 

How long had he been out for?

Then he heard a heavy, relived sigh from above him.

“Adam? Adam! You’re awake?” Elias’ echoing voice called to him like a faded memory escaping from the abyss. 

His lips pulled into a soft smile before he opened his eyes.

“Adam!” Elias’ large hands cupped Adam’s face with his palms, although the touch was ice cold, a striking warmth expanded from within the human, 

“Hello, Elias.” Adam muttered.

Elias’ thumb brushed the shell of the boy’s ear tenderly. There were tears running down the vampire’s face. Hurriedly, the vampire gave the human a small cup of ice cold water.

“What happened? How did you find me? Why did you cut yourself? What you do that for, Adam? It was suicide! You-you could've been killed! You foolish —foolish boy!…” Elias blurted out quickly.

Hearing the frantic but endearing babbling of Elias, Adam’s grin only widened. 

“But I didn’t, thanks to you. I wasn’t trying to kill myself, Elias, I just wanted to see you. I’m sorry, and I miss you.” Adam says quietly, then the pitch of his voice went up a little and his accent thickens when he remembered something funny. “Elias, did you really beat the thing that attacked me with a rolling pin?”

Elias’ lips slacked and trembled a little, and he nodded. “I—I was so scared, Adam. He was _this close_ from biting you.”

Elias gestured how close Adam was from death with his fingers.

“Who? Was that another vampire?” Adam asked.

“Yes. He was so rude, Adam, so very rude. Vampires have strict rules against feeding on someone else’s human. I didn’t see his face before he ran away, or else I would’ve filed a complaint…Fortunately, I’m very good at fighting, you see…I…”

His entire body was aching. The couch he was lying on was soft, too soft to be comfortable. Adam straightened himself up with a groan. 

He approached Elias, with a sigh, he pressed his thin lips to the vampire’s in order to quiet his out of control babbling. 

The entire body of Elias’ tensed, his eyes widened, and his face flushed with delight and surprise, and embarrassment, because he could feel his erection coming to eager life, and he fought to subdue it. 

The aroma of Adam’s blood still lingered in the air even though all of his wounds had been taken care of. Elias made himself take a triple dose of chicken blood in order to get rid of the hunger before tending to Adam’s wounds.

Still, the scent of the human smelled dangerously enticing to him.

And arousing.

“Adam, don’t…” He pleaded.

“Why not?” Adam asked in a hushed voice.

Elias was on the verge of crying now. The human licked the cold chapped lips of the vampire’s again, delighted that the action sent another shiver through the almost sobbing vampire. He even tilted his head, mischievously exposing the elegant curve of his neck as invitation.

“Don’t lie to me, Elias. I know you’re envy of all the other vampires who have human companions. You’ve always wanted someone who’d want you.” Adam said, his British accent made his voice sound seductive and charming to Elias’ ears. “I want you, Elias.”

Elias couldn’t believe what Adam had said.

Hesitantly, he let himself take an experimental _sniff_ close to the skin on Adam’s neck. 

Adam smelt so good…so good…In fact, the vampire still had vivid memory of how good Adam’s blood tasted on his tongue.

“I-I could lose control. What if I drink too much from you and- and kill you, Adam…It’s- It’s very dangerous.” He stuttered. 

“Good. I'd love that,” Adam chuckled, “the dangerous part, not the killing part.”

“You were so afraid of me the last time I saw you.” Elias continued, trying to talk Adam and himself out of it.

Adam looked into the vampire’s searching eyes and smiled. He looped his arms around his thick neck, and pulled himself onto the taller man’s lap. 

Elias hissed at the pressure on his sensitive cock. 

“I was merely surprised, that’s all. I’m not scared of you.” Adam shrugged. He leaned forward and whispered in the vampire’s ear. “Velbekomme, Elias.”

The vampire flinched, he knew there was no escape from the darkness that the human is pulling him into. 

He reached out tentatively with trembling hand, his thumb tracing the loose strands of chocolate curls covering Adam’s forehead, the corner of the watery blue eyes, the blood red perfect lips…

Adam was so beautiful. 

So perfect. 

As his teeth sank into the soft skin of the waiting neck, fresh hot blood spurted out, pumped directly from Adam’s heart.

The taste was heavenly. Adam was _delicious_. 

Elias squeezed his eyes shut as he swallowing another gulps of the human’s blood. 

He tried not to cause any extra pain to his precious Adam. But for Adam, the pain was the part that he enjoyed most. 

Pleasure blended with the echoes of pain, creating a new sensation. It was addictive and mesmerising. The pleasure was almost too much to bear. Adam opened his mouth, but nothing came out. 

Without conscious thought, one of Adam’s hands slipped between their bodies to press against the beguiling bulge in Elias’ loose cargo pants. 

Elias jumped, but he did not release Adam from his bite.

“Oh.” Adam raised his eyebrows and flashed a knowing grin. 

He began massaging Elias’ cock through the fabric. A furious blush made Elias’ cheeks turn a darker shade of red. Adam grinned at how flustered Elias was. And as if he wanted to torture the vampire further, he slipped his hand under the waistband, took Elias' throbbing cock, and stroked him with skilled pace and pressure that gave the vampire a bone deep shiver. It didn't take long for Elias to let out a soft, quirky moan with his mouth still on Adam’s neck when he came, hard.

The blood loss and the lovely lingering pain was making Adam dizzy and high; while the taste of Adam's blood combined with pulsing pleasure from his sensitive cock was making Elias euphoric. 

Elias wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist, pressing his palms to the shoulder blades, and pulled the smaller man into a tender but very tight embrace as if he was the most precious thing in his world.

Elias was one clingy vampire, Adam mused.

They coiled together on the couch like serpents spent by their mating ritual. It felt like eternity before the vampire and the human could function properly again.

"We've now been, um, _bonded_.” Elias murmured, the word alone sent a tear streaming down his face.

Adam felt the vampire’s cold, coarse tongue lapping gently over the broken skin on his neck.

“Splendid.” Adam replied lazily. Elias was his personal vampire now. “You’re mine now, Elias.”

The vampire hummed a confirmation. Adam was his personal human now, and he wasn’t for sharing. 

Possessively, Elias rest his head on Adam’s chest and closed his eyes. The steady heartbeats slowly lulled him to sleep. Before he knew it, he was already sleeping a deep sleep that he had never gotten to have before.


	2. Variation II: Spacedogs

**Variation II: Spacedogs**

 

“Adam, darling, I’m back.” Nigel said aloud when he opened the door to the flat he was sharing with his darling Adam Raki.

The bright blue ice cooler box he was carrying was extremely heavy, he put it down on the kitchen counter with a loud thump. 

Out of habit, Nigel stole a glance at the time schedule on the fridge door, the yellowish A4 paper stuck on the fridge with a NASA magnet. 

_Sunday, 9:12pm_ , Adam should be having his meal by now.

_Fuck._

Nigel quickly clicked opened the lid of the cooler box, revealing exactly 200 blood packs fresh from the hospital's blood bank. They were the merchandise he sourced from a reliable supplier, among which 60 of them he would deliver to one of his best clients later on, some time around midnight. 

He moved all the blood packs into the double door fridge. All but except one. 

Type O. His Adam would only drink Type O blood.

From the cupboard above, Nigel took out a large, dull black coffee mug. Tearing open the plastic packaging of the blood pack, he swiftly transferred the aromatic liquid into it.

40 seconds in the microwave, that was how his Adam always preferred it. 

While waiting for the blood to warm up in the microwave, on second thought, Nigel knew he should put the blood packs back in order before Adam noticed the mess he had made. 

There were clear label for every compartments in the large fridge, Blood Type A, Blood Type B, Blood Type AB, Blood Type O and Others. 

Nigel sorted the newly arrived blood packs methodically. 

The microwave beeped when the mug of blood was ready. 

White steam rose from the surface of the thick, crimson liquid. With the presence of heat, constellations slowly appeared on the surface of the heat sensitive star mug like the sky at nightfall. 

Nigel carried the steaming mug to the living room. Adam was sitting comfortably on the grey flannel sofa, with a very thick astronomy book perfectly balanced on his lap.

"Hello, Gorgeous." The corner of Nigel's mouth pulled up into a faint smirk.

“Nigel, you are late.” Adam’s flat voice stated as a matter of factly as he accepted the mug. 

_Fuck._

“Yes, um, there there was an interruption.” Nigel sighed.

Good, Adam was not looking up at his face. The small frame of the vampire kept his eyes lowered, staring at Nigel’s torso while speaking, as always. 

Adam disliked making eye contact. 

Adam hated hunting.

Adam would only drink Type O blood.

Adam had a schedule for everything. 

Adam loved space and stars, and computers. 

And Nigel. 

Nigel was very used to the little perks of his little vampire by now. And he found them endearing.

Due to his perfect, beautiful boyish face, Nigel kept calling Adam his _little darling angel_. 

Adam was no angel, though, far from it, he was a vampire. 

To be accurate, Adam was not little either. He was much, much older than Nigel. As the last living heir of an ancient bloodline of natural born vampires, the strength and power he possessed comically contradicted with his innocent, angelic appearance. 

“What happened to your face?” Adam asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Stunned, Nigel turned away, pretending to brush back the long ashen hair from his eyes, his fingers lingered on the angular jaw of his own, checking if there were anything visibly out of place. 

The wound on his face should have healed by now, and his angel sucked at reading minds, what gave it away?

“What do you mean?” He replied vaguely.

“You have dried blood on your face, Nigel.” Adam said dully, returning his attention to the book while sipping slowly on the warm blood. “Did you have a fight with other Newborns, again?” 

Having Adam as a protector always attracted challenges from Newborn vampires. It was annoying as fuck, but Nigel also loved it. 

Unlike Adam, he enjoyed violence, he enjoyed the pleasure of winning, and killing.

“Oh, um. No. He’s not a fucking Newborn.” Nigel cursed. 

Adam looked up sharply, his eyes widened in alarm.

“Tell me what happened, Nigel.” He frowned and demanded.

Nigel wanted a smoke so bad, but since his Adam hated the smell, it’d have to wait. 

He shrugged. “I have no idea what exactly happened. I was on my way back, a guy slit open his wrist in the middle of the fucking street and blood was everywhere.” 

Adam’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“Summoning his vampire, I bet.“ Nigel hissed and shocked his head.

“You attacked him?” A hint of panic in Adam voice indicated he was in distress. 

Feeling protective, Nigel would go back to kill that fucking asshole if he could for making him scare Adam. Unfortunately that fucker was some other vampire’s bitch. He knew well he had no right to touch him.

“No…Yes.” Nigel confessed. He seated himself next to Adam and sighed. “But who the fuck would do that, right? Some fucking crazy ass vampire fan…” 

“Did you kill him?” Adam bit his lips and asked bluntly.

“Fuck no.” Nigel narrowed his eyes and cursed again. “His vampire was nearby. He sort of, um. gave me a punch.”

Adam put down his now emptied mug. A blush creeped up his skin as the blood he drank began to circulate in his body. He leaned forward, examining Nigel’s face more closely.

“A _weak_ punch.” Nigel emphasised, he screwed his face into an expression of mock pain and disgust. “Then he hit me with a fucking rolling pin right in the fucking face! A bunch of weirdo.”

Nigel scrunched his nose, a little thing that he always did when he was angry. 

Adam relaxed, knowing Nigel’s wound had healed quite acceptably.

“You should have controlled yourself better, Nigel.” He pointed out. 

Nigel sighed again. “If I didn't know you better, Adam, I'd think you didn’t love me.” 

Burying his nose into his angel’s shoulder, Nigel breathed in the soothing scent of his lover, and nuzzled against Adam’s neck. 

Then he _purred_ , and the deep rumble triggered a high-pitched answering trill from Adam’s chest. The two leaned against each other like two lazy cats enjoying the sun.

If only they could enjoy the sun together. 

The stubble from Nigel’s chin tickledAdam’s skin, and the smaller vampire giggled. 

His giggles eventually trailed off and he made a quiet whimpering noise as Nigel opened his mouth and bit down on his neck. 

Sharp fangs punctured his skin, and blood began welling up and dripping down from the wound. 

Nigel lapped the blood up with his tongue obsencnly slow, savouring the taste and the electric sensation. 

The entire body of Adam’s shuddered with awareness and need. His hands unconsciously kneading on Nigel’s chest like a content cat, and his eyes grew drowsy. 

A feral grin appeared on Nigel’s face as he flicked out his tongue to lick away a drop of blood on his own upper lip.

“You’re right, Adam. Type O is the best.” Nigel whispered and kissed Adam’s earlobes, drawing another shiver from the smaller vampire. 

Two of the buttons on the silly Weiner dog shirt that Nigel was wearing came undone. His hairy chest seemed extremely inviting, Adam traced his fingers through his chest hair, over his nipples.

Nigel uttered a curse in Romanian. 

“Nigel.” Adam’s blue eyes looked into Nigel’s hazel red ones briefly. “Um, do you, um, do you want sex?”

Cupping the smaller vampire’s face with his large hands, Nigel’s calloused fingers circled the shell of Adam’s cute ears as he leaned forward and kissed him fiercely. He knew exactly how to suck and play chase with Adam’s tongue in such a way that he wanted it. 

When they made it to the giant bed in their shared bedroom, both of them were mostly undressed, panting in arousal and anticipation. 

Breaking the embrace, Nigel brought his free hand to fetch the lube, while his other hand took both of their members and began pumping up and down along the shafts torturing slow.

One of their fangs accidentally cut the other’s lip, and drops of blood slowly dripped down their chins. They could taste the iron of the blood on their tongues, and they flashed each other a feral half grin.

Adam climbed atop Nigel, straddling him without breaking their kiss. The warming lube spread a gentle warmth at where Nigel’s fingers now circling his entrance, sparkling a soft, tingling sensation from within as a finger, then two, slipped in almost effortlessly. 

While Nigel opening him with his fingers, Adam tangled his hand in his ashen brown hair, pulled his head back, and sank his teeth into the soft skin where his neck met his shoulders.

Ever so gently.

Nigel barely noticed the bite as the pinch of pain was almost immediately overridden by the sweetness of the moment of their connection. 

When the third finger was added, Adam’s teeth let go of Nigel. 

“Nigel, now.” Adam buried his nose into the crook of Nigel’s neck, avoiding looking at his lover.

Nigel felt the flare of heat deep within his belly as he pushed himself tenderly into Adam, as if he was something breakable. Adam made a soft moan deep in his throat.

He tilted his head to allow access for Nigel’s teeth, and Nigel complied. Blood and saliva now tainted their chest, their exchange of blood messily intimate.

The pleasure of Nigel fucking him right where he wanted and hitting his prostate brutally hard, the pain and warmth of the death clamp of teeth on his neck sucking his blood, together with the pressure of Nigel’s hand pumping his cock with a maddening pace, the confusing mix of sensation was soon all too much for Adam. He squeezed his eyes shut and uttered a silent moan as he came. 

Nigel’s hands spreading on Adam’s back tightened into a grip, leaving a light but bright red scratch mark on his skin as he followed suit and came hard inside his sweet Adam. In the aftermath of bliss, he nuzzled his face against Adam's, their mixed blood smeared like paint over their face.

Nothing can tear them apart now, not even death, Nigel mused in his heart. 

. . .

The wounds on their bodies had almost healed when the steaming tub of scalding hot water in the bathroom inevitably turned cool. 

Fully submerged in the water, the change of temperature woke Nigel and Adam almost at the same time. They opened their droopy eyes and sat up and sighed contently. 

They had almost fallen asleep in each other’s arms underwater.

“Nigel, we need to move.” Adam said lazily, obviously lacking the energy to get up. “I need to change the sheets, and you need to go meet our client soon.”

Nigel tightened his arms around Adam’s torso. “Five more minutes, darling.”

Moisture was still clinging to their skin after they had got dressed - Nigel in his short sleeved black shirt and denim, Adam in his sweater and cargo pants. 

“I want to come with you, Nigel.” Adam said as he was watching Nigel transfer the client’s blood packs into an insulated cooler bag. “I want to go see the stars in the park. Mars, Venus and the moon will meet up tonight.”

“How do you know that, angel?” Nigel asked with an unlit cigarette dangling on his lips.

“The solar system is like a giant clock, with the objects orbiting each other in precise time like the clock's hands. The movements of the moon and planets can be predicted accurately for thousands of years into the future.” Adam explained. “Venus has been gradually moving from the sun, setting slightly later every evening since the beginning of this week. At the same time, Mars has been gradually moving downward toward the sun, setting slightly earlier every evening. Tonight, the moon is moving much faster than either of the planets, and she will pass by them, so three hands on the celestial clock will almost coincide.”

“Okay.” Nigel nodded, he had no idea what Adam was talking about, but it sounded lovely.

All vampires had eyes that were so light sensitive that they could see a night sky full of stars whenever they looked up casually, no telescope needed. 

Nigel had no idea how to tell Venus from Mars among the dots of light even if he saw them, he mused to himself, but he was sure his Adam would point them out to him. 

Nigel would not be alone in that darkness, after all, Adam would be standing right beside him.


End file.
